overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Clementine
Clementine (クレマンティーヌ) was a member of the Slane Theocracy's Black Scripture until she went rogue and became affiliated with Zurrernorn for protection. She was killed by Ainz as revenge for killing the Swords of Darkness. Appearance Clementine was a woman around twenty years old, with short blonde hair and delicate features, giving her a cat-like appearance. Her armor was made from the medals she had taken as trophies from the adventurers she had slain. Her favorite weapons were the stilettos she would wear on her sides, though she also used a mace and a mythril estoc coated with orichalcum. Personality Clementine was a sadistic psychopath, obsessed with inflicting pain and torture on others. While others may have become twisted and corrupt due to harsh experience or a terrible upbringing, Clementine laughs off such suppositions about her past and clearly states that she has always been monstrous of her own choosing without external factors influencing her. While raised in the Slane Theocracy, she doesn't seem to harbor a type of prejudice towards others but rather seems to view everyone around her as a tool to use or prey. Clementine enjoys fighting and killing while relishing the chance to fight strong opponents so she can kill them and take a souvenir like an adventurer's tag. Presumably, it was her blood lust and desire for violence that led her to join the Theocracy's combat forces and eventually rose up to the ranks of the scriptures as a member of the Black Scripture. As a former member of the Black Scripture, Clementine was extremely confident in her abilities. Her arrogance was clearly shown by the fact that she preferred to draw out a battle for her own amusement while playing with her opponents, believing herself to be strong enough that caution was unnecessary. She would go so far as to declare herself unbeatable. However, in spite of her arrogance, she would acknowledge the strength of others like admitting fighters like Brain Unglaus or Gazeff Stranoff could match her or that there were others that she couldn't beat though she dismisses them as monsters which might mean she believes herself to be strongest among humans. Unfortunately, her arrogance and sadism caught up with her when she encountered Ainz, who proved to be much more powerful than her. During that battle with him, the woman eventually succumbs to desperation as she was being crushed to death by his hands showing that for all of her bravado she was nothing more than a cowardly thug who enjoyed pushing around those weaker than her but was terrified at the prospect of death and would run from opponents that were stronger than her. Background Clementine is considered to be a member of Zurrernorn. As part of the organization, she happens to be one of the Twelve Executives. Before Clementine went rogue, she once held the position of 9th Seat in the Black Scripture. Besides betraying the Scripture, she also stole the magical Crown of Wisdom from one of the Six Miko Princesses of the Theocracy. Because of that, she has chosen to flee from her homeland. Prior to meeting her end in the hands of Momon, she was attempting to make her escape from the Windflower Scripture. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc In the night after Momon has accepted the quest to escort Nfirea Bareare to gather herbs in the Great Forest of Tob, she meets with Khajiit Dale Badantel in the secret shrine under the great cemetery of E-Rantel to discuss the kidnapping of Nfirea, and their plans to use him in the Ritual of Death prepared by Khajiit.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers One night later, she bumps into Zach on her way to meet with four workers whom she had planned on hiring to survey the house of Lizzie Bareare. However, she kills three of the workers out of bloodthirst and uses mind-control on the last one to have him obey her. Still unsatisfied at not being able to kidnap Nfirea she again meets Khajiit in the secret shrine and launches a surprise attack on him, only to have it blocked by a summoned magic bone wall. Smiling, she leaves as if nothing happened while Khajiit, accustomed to her lunacy, simply curses her as a madwoman.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey The next day, Clementine raids the house of Lizzie Bareare, kidnapping her grandson Nfirea Bareare and killing the four members of the adventurer group Swords of Darkness. Clementine leaves fake clues before departing the scene to mislead Momon into the sewers but he sees through this and instead uses magic to track her whereabouts, by pinpointing the medals she took from the Swords of Darkness, right to the E-Rantel cemetery. Finally confronting Momon in a duel, Clementine surprises him with her proficient use of Martial Arts as she is capable of landing a blow to his head. Since Momon is an undead who has the skills to make all low-level attacks invalid, this blow which would normally be harmful to a human being does not even harm him one bit. Near the end of the battle, she ultimately finds herself being crushed to death within the powerful arms of Ainz Ooal Gown, vainly struggling to break free from his grasp. After Clementine's death, her belongings were taken by Ainz and her body was left in order to identify those who were behind the incident.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Death The Bloody Valkyrie Arc After having been killed by Ainz Ooal Gown, Clementine's body was taken into custody by the E-Rantel's officials. However, her corpse mysteriously disappeared from where it was held.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Before facing against the Martial Lord, Ainz remembered how his battle against Clementine allowed him to learn much about fighting as a warrior. Ainz felt nothing but gratitude for Clementine, who had taught him how lacking he was as a frontline fighter. During his fight with the Martial Lord, Ainz used two of the four stilettos he had and attacked in a similar manner as Clementine. However, Ainz did not try to perform Clementine's bizarre and strange crouching stance, but he did practice and learned to run in a similar way.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown Abilities and Powers Clementine was considered to be one of the strongest humans in the Slane Theocracy during her service to the nation. While so, she was a member of the Black Scripture, which is the strongest Scripture in the Slane Theocracy. According to the Windflower Scripture, there are only five humans in the Re-Estize Kingdom who can put up a fight with her; these being Gazef Stronoff, Blue Rose's Gagaran, Red Drop's Luisenberg, Brain Unglaus, and the retired Vesture Kloff Di Laufen. She was actually stronger than Hamsuke, Gazef, and Brain. It is noted that Gazef could overwhelm her if he used all of his full equipment. However, if Clementine were to use her full equipment from when she was in the Black Scripture, even a fully equipped Gazef could not defeat her. Clementine specialized in dealing stabbing or piercing-type damage. Based on her conversations with Khajiit, she is also skilled at dealing one-hit kills onto her target makes Clementine a formidable foe against the living. However, her fighting style is lackluster against the undead due to their racial Critical Hit Immunity. This is demonstrated in her battle against Momon. Although unable to damage his armor, she is able to stab him through the visor of his helmet repeatedly, an attack that would have killed most normal opponents, but had no effect on Momon. Clementine's armor does not seem to provide much protection, but thanks to her agility and Martial Arts skills such as Flow Acceleration and Impenetrable Fortress, she is very skilled at blocking and avoiding damage. Using Impenetrable Fortress, she is able to block an attack from one of Momon's greatswords with a mere stiletto, despite being physically much weaker than Momon. Her stilettos can be enchanted with a single use of a spell up to third-tier that could be released upon a successful hit. One of the stilettos was charged with a lightning spell (presumably Lightning), another with a fire spell (presumably Fireball). A third was imbued with some sort of charm spell that allowed Clementine to control the mind of someone she stabbed. Martial Arts * Ability Boost: Increases the overall abilities of the user. * Greater Ability Boost: Greatly further increases the overall abilities of the body. * Flow Acceleration: An art that temporarily accelerates the workings of the user's nerves, increasing one's attack speed and movement speed. The downside to it, however, is that the extreme exhaustion that builds up in the user's brain. * Greater Evasion: Allows the user to dodge attacks easily. * Invulnerable Fortress: Allows the user to block attacks from physically superior enemies. * Pace of the Wind: Increases the user's speed. Main Equipment * Stilettos: Short piercing weapons excellent for attacking an enemy's weak points. Clementine carried four of these blades on her person and usually duel-wielded them with great skill. Additionally, these stilettos have a special property: they can be enchanted with a single spell up to 3rd tier. The user has the option of casting the spell on a successful attack. However, once a spell is cast this way, the weapon is emptied until "recharged" by a spellcaster. Of Clementine's four stilettos, one was imbued with a mind-control spell, another had Lightning sealed within, and a third had Fireball. * Morning Star: A spiked mace that used to inflict bludgeoning attacks. Relationships Khajiit Dale Badantel Despite being partners in crime, the two of them were wary of each other. This is because if Clementine did not see any use for Khajiit, she would have killed him without mercy. The reason Clementine had not done so was due to their agreement that she would help Khajiit finish his ritual ahead of schedule in exchange for him covering her escape. Despite this, she would still attempt to kill him on a whim if he happens to lower his guard around her. Momon Clementine confronted Ainz as Momon. During their battle, she noticed that he displayed great physical strength, but no viable skills of a warrior. Ainz learned a lot about Martial Arts during their short confrontation and then killed her in his true form with a bear hug-like attack. He even tried to copy her weapons, fighting style, and stance when facing the Martial Lord, Go Gin in battle. At first, Clementine viewed Ainz as simply another potential victim as well as little more than dumb muscle due to his limited skills as a warrior and took every attempt to mock him. However, once she learned of his true nature as a Lich and the overwhelming gap between their abilities, she showed a great deal of fear and desperation, recklessly attacking him with her fists, even going so far as to try and bite him damaging her own teeth in the process in a vain attempt to escape his grasp. Quaiesse Hazia Quintia He is the brother of Clementine in the Web Novel. Between the two, he was more favored by their parents, who gave him all their love. Trivia * In the Web Novel, she watches Ainz use Super-Tier Magic, making people regain their youth. She then instantly understood that there is no way to harm Ainz and retreats. Also, she has a brother who is the 5th Seat in the Black Scripture. * Aside from being a former Black Scripture member, Clementine used to be a body double for Quintia. * Besides Nfirea and Fluder, Clementine is one of the three people so far as to know about Momon's true identity as an undead. * In Latin, ironically Clementine's name means "mild" or "merciful." * In the Pure Pure Pleiades short cartoons, Clementine was revealed to be alive and actively trying to avoid Ainz at all cost. It isn't clear whether or not this was intended to be Canon. Quotes * (To Khajiit): "...Then, don't call me a fragment of Quintia, hm? Call me Clementine." * (To Nfirea): "Hm? Ehehehe~ I came to kidnap you~ I need someone to use the spell which summons a biiiiiiig horde of undead, Army, so could you be my magic item? Onee-chan's begging you~" * (To Momon): "Really? Well that's a shame~ It's fun to piss off those people who get all emotional when their friends come up. Oi, why aren't you getting mad? You're no fun! Or could it be they weren't your friends?" * (To Momon about the Re-Estize Kingdom): "Yup, it goes without saying. No warrior in this country can beat me~ no, wait, almost no warrior in this country can beat me~" * (To Momon): "I don't know what sort of ugly face is under that helmet of yours, but there's no way that I, Clementine-sama — one who's left humanity behind and stepped into the realm of heroes — could possibly lose!" * (To Momon): "—Are you stupid? You're just swinging your swords with raw strength and speed, wildly swiping around like a kid with a stick. You might have a sword in each hand, but if you don't know how to use them, then sticking to one sword would be wiser. Aren't you taking the warrior business a little too lightly?" * (To Momon): "Ah well. If that's the case, next time~ hmm, maybe I should hit somewhere with thinner armor~ although I wanted to wear your down bit by bit, then sloooowly torment you once you couldn't move~ what a shame, what a shame." * (To Momon): "...Hah? Are you an idiot? If you've only learned that now...then you're a failure as a warrior. Oh well, it doesn't matter since you're going to die here~ though I'd like an answer to my question...was it some sort of defensive martial art~?" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |-|Misc= Navigation pl:Clementine Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Thieves Category:Warriors Category:Martial Art Users Category:Black Scripture Category:Zurrernorn Category:Slane Theocracy